


Homo, homo, homo

by GrayCanKindaWriteStuff



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, POV Second Person, Sexuality Crisis, Unrequited Love, narration, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCanKindaWriteStuff/pseuds/GrayCanKindaWriteStuff
Summary: Heather Chandler can't be gay. So why does she get butterflies in her stomach when she's around Heather MacNamara?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while RPing at like 1 am kill me please

Heather Chandler is a mythic bitch. Everyone knows this.

But not everyone knows her gentle side. The way she lets down her guard when she laughs. The way she likes to snuggle close and out her head on your shoulder while watching a movie. 

The only person who knows this sweet side, the only person she's not a bitch to is Heather MacNamara.

Heather Chandler has what most people would call a "crush" on Heather MacNamara. But why? How? Girls aren't supposed to have crushes on other girls! 

Heather Chandler has spent countless hours crying herself to sleep. Is she gay? She can't be gay! She's liked guys before! Besides, this is the 80's! You can't be gay! 

"Homo, Homo, Homo" echoes through the halls of Westerburg High every day. An insult.

Regardless, she does what she can to show her affection for the little yellow ray of sunshine she's proud to call one of her best friends. She looks out for her. She's nice to her. She doesn't let ANYONE pick on her. 

And maybe someday, she'll be brave enough to tell Heather MacNamara how she feels. Maybe someday.


End file.
